


As long as I have you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was also inspired by the couple I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as I have you

I thank my lucky stars  
For making my every wish come true  
When I discovered you

You make my life complete  
You help me to see things  
In a whole new light  
And when things change  
As they often do  
You remind me it will be alright  
And I believe it’s true  
As long as I have you.

I Love You Always


End file.
